Those Three Words
by Aroxim
Summary: Completely AU. Gabriella likes Troy. Taylor likes Chad. When Taylor is on msn with Troy she tells him that Gabriella likes him. Things become awkward between them. Full summary inside. Used to be Three Wrods Was All It Took
1. Summary

**This is just the summary. I will get the first chapter up as soon as possible! Tell me what you think of this idea.**

**Summary: Gabriella likes Troy. Taylor likes Chad. Taylor was on msn with Troy and tells him that Gabriella likes him. She has just made Gabriella friendship with Troy really awkward and now he doesn't talk to her a lot. Happened in real life to me by my sister.**


	2. The Dance

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with Indian functions and stuff. Lots of people reviewed and thought it sounds great so I'm gonna give you the first chapter. Enjoy! Please R&R. This fic is mostly done in Gabriella's POV.**

"Oh my gosh I'm so excited about the dance tonight!" exclaimed Taylor.

She's excited about the fact that she gets to see Chad again. Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton. They were our friends that we only get to see a few times a year. Its not they lived far away, it's just that either they are busy or we are busy. My mom is friends with Troy's mom and we've known each other as long as I can remember. We met Chad when our parents forced us into doing a dance show thing. It was a few years ago and we've been friends ever since. At first Chad liked Taylor and we kinda got scared to see them again because we were afraid of what Chad and Troy's older sisters were going to say. We were younger then so the whole guy liking girl thing was kinda new to us.

"Gabriella? Gabriella?" Taylor yelled while waving a hand in my face.

"What?" I said.

"You were blanking out again. You know like when you go in your own world and start thinking a lot," Taylor replied. She's right I do that a lot, especially around this time of year. You see when we were in the dance; Chad had been Taylor's partner. He was moved up to a new partner and in the front because they thought he was good. He fought so hard to be back in the back with Taylor and at first we thought it was because he doesn't like being in the front but it was because he liked her.

"Girl you gotta stop doing that."

"Sorry," Sorry was all I could say.

"Anyway you gotta go now. I'll see you tonight."

"Ok bye," I said and with that I left.

"Hey I'll meet you by the band where my cousin is!" Taylor yelled behind.

"Ok!" I yelled back.

When I got home, my mom was telling me to pick out an outfit for he evening. As usual I complained and asked if I could wear jeans and a nice shirt, but of course it was a no. I hated it because I had to wear a dress. I wear girl things and do some girly things but I have always had tons of guy friends over girl friends. Whenever my mom tells me to wear a dress I get all angry and then I tell Taylor and she always tell me the same thing; just so it without arguing so she doesn't get mad. Half an hour later I can hear tell me to wash my face, brush my teeth and get ready. She always tells me that and I just brush my teeth and get ready. It's funny how she always thinks I've washed my face.

Tonight I'm wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that went just below the knees. I'm putting my hair in a ponytail with a few strands of hair outlining my face. My mom says that I always look good when I do that. Oh I can hear her calling me to go.

At The Dance

"Taylor!" I yelled when I saw her.

"What! I can't hear you!" She yelled back this time I was much closer so she could hear me.

"Have you seen Chad and Troy yet?" I asked her.

"No."

"Ooooh you like them, you like them!" Taylor's little brother said.

"Shut up Nathaniel," I told him, "Anyways, Taylor they probably wouldn't come in here. Knowing them, they are in the cafeteria."

"Let's just wait a bit, ok?" she replied.

"You guys suck! I'm gone," Nathaniel said and left.

_An hour later._

"Taylor! Gabi! I can see Troy and Chad and I'm gonna give them my spy telescope!" Nathaniel said being extremely annoying.

"Nathaniel no!" Taylor yelled. It was too late because he was already running off in their direction. I could see them. They were on the upper viewing area of the gym. Now I see Nathaniel handing them the spy telescope and they're looking right at us. Sometimes Nathaniel can be cool but this is just ain't one of those times. I guess they have had their looks because they're talking to Nathaniel now. They probably told him to go because he's coming back to us.

"They want to see you," he simply stated.

"Well, where are they then?" Taylor asked.

"They're up there, stupid," Nathaniel replied.

"How do we get there?" I asked trying to delay time. Knowing this kid, he's never gonna give up until he's satisfied.

"Stop being annoying and just come," Nathaniel said really annoyed. He made sure we were following up the stairs to the place Troy and Chad were at.

"Hey guys!" Taylor said when we saw them. She wasn't usually the shy one unlike me. Even though I knew them, I'm still shy because I haven't seen them in a while.

"Hey Gabriella," Troy said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh hi," I replied, "So what's new?"

"Same old. Troy and I are in the show next week," Chad replied.

"Cool! Who else is in it?" I asked. Every year after the dances were over, the community holds a huge dance show. It's where volunteers make a dance and show everyone. The next week is usually like an after party. The head guy gives everyone who participated in the show a plaque. It's really cool!

"Our sisters and a bunch of their friends," answered Troy.

"Coolio," I replied. We got talking, catching up and stuff. Most of the time we were making fun of Nathaniel because like usual, he was being disgusting and annoying. We went to this place in the building and there was this creepy janitor. We kept using the elevator to go up and down but we got caught by the janitor. On our way up, we ran into Chad's older sister and like usual she gave us a look. We don't even know why she does it.

The rest of the evening was spent just hanging around and goofing off. We had tons of fun! My dad was in the committee that held these dances so we had to stay and help clean up.

**Next chapter is when Taylor starts saying the stuff on MSN. Please review!**


	3. Dinner

**I'm soooo sorry about the long wait! I was soooo busy it's not funny! Thanx for all the lovely reviews!! I really appreciate them. You guys wanted another chapter so here it is.**

It's been a few weeks since the dance and everything is great. As usual mom and Amanda got caught up with what's been going on. This time they promised each other that they would have a get together at our place. And tonight is the night. I'm totally excited because this is one of those times that only come every once in a while. What I mean is that they hardly ever come over so this night is naturally gonna be fun.

"Gabi! Are you ready? They are gonna be here in ten minutes," my mom yelled from downstairs. I was listening to my latest CD and one of my favourite songs came on.

_Shady _

_Konvict _

_Upfront _

_Akon _

_Slim Shady _

_I see the one, because she be that lady! Hey! _

_I feel you creeping, I can see you from my shadow _

_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo _

_Maybe go to my place and just kick it like tabo _

_and possibly bend you over look back and watch me _

The song was now on full blast. When they come, they'll probably hear and mom will be totally embarrassed. I can never hear her yelling at me to turn it down so she'll most likely send someone up to get me.

_Smack that all on the floor _

_Smack that give me some more _

_Smack that 'till you get sore _

_Smack that oh-oooh! _

_Upfront style ready to attack now _

_pull in the parking lot slow with the lac down _

_Konvicts got the whole thing packed now _

_Step in the club now and wardobe intact now! _

_I feel it down and cracked now (ooh) _

_I see it dull and backed now _

_I'm gonna call her, then I pull the mack down _

_Money no problem, pocket full of that now! _

_I feel you creeping, I can see you from my shadow _

_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo _

_Maybe go to my place and just kick it like tabo _

_and posibbly bend you over look back and watch me _

_Smack that all on the floor _

_Smack that give me some more _

_Smack that 'till you get sore _

_Smack that oh-oooh! _

_Ooh...Looks like another club banger _

_They better hang on when they throw this thing on _

_Get a lil drink on _

_They gonna flip for this Akon shit _

_You can bank on it! _

_Pedicure manicure kitty-cat claws _

_The way she climbs up and down them poles _

_Looking like one of them putty-cat dolls _

_Trying to hold my woodie back thru my drawers _

_Steps upstage didn't think I saw _

_Creeps up behind me, shes like "your" _

_I'm like ya I know lets cut to the chase _

_No time to waste back to my place _

_Starts from the club to the crib it's like a mile away _

_I'm more like a pal shall I say _

_Plus I got pal if your gal is game _

_In fact he is the one singing the song that's playing _

_"Akon!" _

_I feel you creeping, I can see you from my shadow _

_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo _

_Maybe go to my place and just kick it like tabo _

_and posibbly bend you over look back and watch me _

_Smack that all on the floor _

_Smack that give me some more _

_Smack that 'till you get sore _

_Smack that oh-oooh! _

_Eminem is rollin', d and em rollin' boo _

_And all marvelous them rolling _

_Women just holding big booty rollin' _

_Soon I'll be on Eminem throwin "D!" _

_Hittin no less than "Three!" _

_Block wheel style like "Whee!" _

_Girl I can tell you want me because lately _

_Smack that all on the floor _

_Smack that give me some more _

_Smack that 'till you get sore _

_Smack that oh-oooh! _

_I feel you creeping, I can see you from my shadow _

_Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo _

_Maybe go to my place and just kick it like tabo _

_and posibbly bend you over look back and watch me _

_Smack that all on the floor _

_Smack that give me some more _

_Smack that 'till you get sore _

_Smack that oh-oooh! _

Knock! Knock!

That's probably mi mom, better go!

"Oh, hey Troy," I said expecting my mom instead.

"Your mom told me to tell you that you have to get downstairs and welcome your guests," Troy replied.

"So I take it you're not one of my guests," I said.

"No, I'm just repeating what your mom said word for word," Troy said with a smile, "C'mon let's go."

He led me down the stairs to my living room.

"Hey Everyone!" I said when I saw everyone. I went and sat where Troy's older sisters sat. They were usually cool. The oldest is Krista, she's 25 and the younger sister, Riley, is 18. They're older than Troy. "So I hear you guys are in the dance next week."

"Ya we are. Krista choreographed it," Riley replied.

"I wish Gabi would be in the dances. She's so stubborn and never wants to," my mom complained.

"Well maybe Taylor and her can join Chad and Troy next year," Amanda suggested.

"Sur…" my mom began.

"No, that's ok. Taylor and I aren't interested," I said. I couldn't be in a dance with those guys after what happened last time. I mean his sisters would be there as well, watching our every move. Creepy! Taylor probably would have dragged me upstairs and lashed out if she were here.

"Gabi!" my mom said waving a hand in my face.

"Oh sorry. I'll be right back," I said. I went upstairs to see if there was any interesting information that could calm me down from all that excitement. Once I was in the computer room I saw that I had two new emails. Oooooh Step Up videos!

"It is rumored that the actors of Step Up are going out. Channing Tatum and Jenna Dewan were seen going to numerous events together," the reporter said.

Knock! Knock!

"Can I come on?" Troy asked in the doorway.

"Oh ya, sure," I replied, "Did my mom send you?"

"Uhh no," Troy said, "Hey I noticed you don't have my msn."

"Ya. Could I have it? I mean if you don't mind," I said.

"Ya wait no. Of course you can have it. It's Troy said.

"Thanx!" I said as I typed that in.

The rest of the evening was spent just talking and having fun. They were at our house tiil one in the morning.

**I know I said that the Taylor would start saying things in this chapter but I had to show how she gets Troy's MSN. I PROMISE next time Taylor will say things!**


	4. Best Friend Gone Bad

**Man school can be busy. I'll try to update every weekend, k?**

**Lol925(I'm not sure if that's u)- I'm not from India. I live in Toronto but we have our community here.**

Chapter 3: It Begins

The morning after the dinner was spent sleeping. Taylor had asked me to call her when I got up but I guess she couldn't wait. She ended up calling me at ten and I was still asleep!!!

"So how was it?" Taylor asked.

"It started out really embarrassing!" I exclaimed.

"How?" she replied.

"I was singing Smack That by Akon at the top of my lungs and my mom had sent Troy up to get me. I had a feeling he heard because he couldn't wipe off his silly grin afterwards," I said.

"Awww! That's so cute!" Taylor exclaimed.

"How so?" I asked.

"well you were caught singing by your ex-dance partner and now he can hold it against you. It might resurface in the future," Taylor said. I could she had a smile on her face right now.

"Anyways, I got his email," I said.

"Ooooh, what is it?" Taylor asked.

"It's I didn't tall him that I would give it to you so he might not add you," I replied.

"Ok, do you want to come to place round two?" Taylor asked.

"Sure see you then!" I said. I hung up the phone and did my morning routine.

Taylor's House

(Taylor's POV)

As soon as Gabriella started telling me of the events of last night, a plan started brewing in my head. First I've got to say some things on MSN then I'll go from there. Of course I've got to add him first and I'm doing that right now. Ooh look he's on already!

(a/n bold is Troy and italics is Taylor)

_Wats sizzling???_

**Wat?**

_U kno wats up?_

**Oh first can I ask who this is?**

_Ya its taylor_

**Ok and nm u?**

_Waiting 4 gabi to com over_

**Rite u guys r lik sisters**

_Yup. Can I ask u a question????_

**Shoot**

_Do u lik gabi????_

**No comment y?**

_She liks u_

**oh ok. Im busy I hav lots of hw to do so ttyl.**

_Ya bii._

2:00

(Gabi's POV)

"Hey, Gabi!" Taylor said when I came. She's acting unusually happy. I wonder why?

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Notta. Can I see something on your MSN?" Taylor asked.

"Sure," I replied. Something's up and I have a feeling it has to do with Troy. We moved from the living room to the office where the computer was kept. She was logged onto her MSN on when we were there and I saw that Troy was on.

"Hey let's talk to Troy," I said.

"Well we can go on your MSN and talk to him there," Taylor replied.

"Sure," I said. When we logged on to my file Troy wasn't on.

"Why would he block me? I haven't even spoken to him yet," I asked Taylor.

"Let's go on mine and we can ask him," Taylor suggested.

"Ok," I replied. Something is definitely up because Taylor's face changed as soon as she saw that he blocked me.

(Taylor is italics and Troy is bold.)

_Hey did u block gabi?_

**Ya y?**

_Well I want 2 kno y?_

**Cuz of wat u said**

_Well y didn't u block me instead I mean gabi didn't do anything_

**Im still kinda busy so ill ttyl. Bii**

_Bii_

"Taylor what did you say to Troy!?" I yelled.

"Well I kinds told him that you liked him," Taylor said looking very guilty.

**Well there's the long awaited chapter!! R&R please!!!!**


	5. How Could You!

**Sorry I didn't update this weekend. I had this stupid project to do on the book The Giver. Thanx for all the reviews!!! Please R&R**

_Previously:_

_"Taylor what did you say to Troy!?" I yelled._

_"Well I kinda told him that you liked him," Taylor said looking very guilty._

I just got his MSN and Taylor had to go pull a stunt like that! What kind of friend is she? I don't even like him, or do I? I mean sure he's lost a lot of weight and the basketball has done his body good. Gabi stop. You're getting off topic. How could she say that?! We were only dance partners all those years ago.

"Gabi I know you hate me right now but there's more," Taylor said.

"What!" I yelled.

"Well Kelsi is in on this as well. You know she's always on and we don't know how long Troy's gonna be on but he's also gonna get it from her," Taylor said.

"I can't be near you right now," I said getting up to leave, "But remember this: revenge is a bitch!"

OMG!!! How could Taylor do something like this! She even got Kelsi in on this. Knowing Kelsi she would be telling him what I do in school and worse what we say about him and Chad.

My mom used to babysat Kelsi when we were young because she lived far away from the school. When she was in grade eight, she started to rebel so we gave her a bit of freedom. She knows about the whole dance incident and she knows the song and some dance moves. Now she forgets but we still listen to the song.

Home

"I didn't expect to see you home so early," Mom told me when I entered the house.

"I couldn't stay there any longer after what Taylor and Kelsi have done and still doing," I said angrily.

"Now what could have they done? They were your best friends and Taylor still is," Mom said calmly.

"Something unforgivable. Something that brings back old memories and these aren't the kind you want to remember. On top of that she included Kelsi in this and with Kelsi's mouth it will be across the whole school," I said.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Mom said symphatically.

I don't know what to do. What am I going to do if Kelsi tells the whole school? Everybody knows him from his basketball stats and he has come for a few games. No one really knows about our past because they have all forgotten. I'm so scared.

**I know I made Kelsi mean but Sharpay and Ryan are siblings so they were perfect for another part. They will be in the next chaper!**


	6. The Misery

**Chapter 6: The Misery**

It's been a few weeks since Troy had blocked me and he hasn't unblocked me yet. Taylor and I made up and are still best of friends. I still don't understand why he would block me and not Taylor. I wonder if he blocked me because he likes me. I dunno. Lately my mom has noticed a change in me and keeps asking me if something is wrong. Thing is I have changed because of this. I'm more sad and depressed. Some days I wake up and know that it's going to be a bad day. Other days like Thursday, I'm really happy!

Today is going to be interesting because Sharpay and Ryan are coming over. They live like four hours away in Gila, New Mexico. During holidays and long weekend they come down here because most of their family is down here. Usually they stay with Troy and his family since they're cousins. Apparently they're bringing Troy with them today and I am so nervous! Taylor and Nathaniel are coming over to save me! Thank god!

"Honey Taylor's here!" my mom yelled from downstairs. I ran so fast down the stairs so we could talk about today's events.

"Taylor I'm so glad you're here! They'll be here within half an hour and I'm so nervous!" I exclaimed.

"Just calm down Gabi. When they come just act like nothing is wrong," Taylor replied.

"Ooh! Gabi is nervous about a boy coming over! You like him, you like him!" Nathaniel yelled around the house.

"Shut up! You don't even know what we're talking about!" Taylor snapped.

"Taylor and Nathaniel stop fighting! Now I want al of you to go in the living room to watch TV. I don't want to be yelling at you when they arrive," my mom said.

We sat in the living room and began to watch the TV. I couldn't understand what was going on because I kept on hearing something outside slam. Taylor started making fun of me and said that they at the door. I would look over at the door and no one would be there. When they actually were there I wouldn't move or look at the door. My mom let them in and then Nathaniel, Taylor and I started to laugh so hard. They stared at us as if something was wrong with one of them sure enough Troy was there.

"Hey! I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Sharpay squealed. Ryan said a low hi and a wave. Troy said hi to everyone but me. He walked by and sat in the sofa where it was easy to ignore me.

_I wanna take you home, to my place  
Share my dreams and my fantasies, I cant wait  
I wanna show you things, you& never seen before  
Girl I hear you cryin, cryin out for more _

"So what's new?" I asked trying to start up conversation.

"Notta. You know same old stuff," Ryan answered.

"I got the lead in our school musical!" Sharpay said. Troy just ignored me and just sat there all alone. He didn't pay attention and just sat in his own world.

_Talk to me, Talk to me, Am I doing this right  
Talk to me, Talk to me, Are you feeling alright_

_Ive been waiting for this my whole life, and here you are tonight  
Ive been waiting for this my whole life, and I can see it in your eyes   
Are you ready to stay up all night, to see the morning light  
Ive been waitin, and waitin and waitin my whole life _

"Troy!" Ryan said waving a hand in front of his face, "Is something the matter? You were fine on the way here."

"Ya its just I got a lot of stuff on my mind. Recent events have got me thinking and wondering what my actions might have done," Troy said looking at the ground.

Did he just say that?! I think he's blaming me for everything. Let's not forget that it was Taylor's genius idea that got me into this mess. I hope more damage isn't done.

Ive been waiting for this my whole life, and here you are tonight  
Ive been waiting for this my whole life, and I can see it in your eyes  
Are you ready to stay up all night, to see the morning light  
Ive been waitin, and waitin and waitin my whole life

Talk to me, Talk to me, Am I doing this right  
Talk to me, Talk to me, Are you feeling alright  
SING IT!

Ive been waiting for this my whole life, and here you are tonight  
Ive been waiting for this my whole life, and I can see it in your eyes  
Are you ready to stay up all night, to see the morning light  
Ive been waitin, and waitin and waitin my whole life

I wanna cater to you  
Nothing that I wouldn do  
I try to find words to say   
Ive never felt love in this way, this way

Ive been waiting for this my whole life, and here you are tonight  
Ive been waiting for this my whole life, and I can see it in your eyes  
Are you ready to stay up all night, to see the morning light  
Ive been waitin, and waitin and waitin my whole li-li-li-life

Will you be waitin my whole life...

**The song Talk to ME by George. Please press that purple button and review!! Sorry about the mistakes in the song. I got it from a website.**


	7. I'm Happy For You!

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been so depressed and stressed with school. Alright this chapter did not actually happen in real life but if I could control the way life runs then it would happen. Right now my sister really hates me for this chapter so you better like it because then I can gloat and say how it should happen in real life. **

**THIS CHAPTER IS DONE IN TAYLOR'S POV!!!!**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chapter 7: I'm Happy For You!

Today was the day. Today was the National Scholastic Decathlon. To say that I'm nervous would be an understatement. I'm going against the top schools in the country! Oh and lets not forget that Gabi's in this to.

Ever since Gabi and I joined the decathlon team in our freshman, we have won every year. Our school calls us the dream team because they wouldn't have dreamed about winning the decathlon without us. We may be the dream team but other cliques still see us as geeks.

"Taylor! You've got a visitor! Should I send him up?" my mom yelled.

"Go ahead!' I yelled back. Wonder who's here? Someone tapped me from behind and I was shocked to see Chad.

"Hey! I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Ya, I wanted to come and surprise you," Chad replied.

"Well it certainly worked! What brings you all the way down here?" I asked.

"I wanted to come and watch you at the decathlon and hen maybe go to a movie or something," Chad said digging his hands in his pockets. I blushed even though you couldn't see it through my dark skin.

"That would be fun," I answered nervously. I heard a car honk from downstairs and knew that Gabi was here t pick me up.

"I have to go. Gabi's here but I will see you later."

OMG! Chad is here to see me! Me! I never thought that it was. He always seemed like the guy you would be friends with. The only time I thought of him as something more was when we were in the dance all those years ago. I never knew that he harbored feelings like that for me. At least I think he does. I hope isn't leading me on because I'm still feeling the guilt from the Troy and Gabi situation.

"Gabi don't be so rude!" her mom scolded.

"It's okay. The reason I was a bit slow was because Chad and I were talking," I said as a smile crept onto my face.

"I never knew that you had his email," Gabi replied. I shook my head at her, "On the phone?"

"No. Face to face. He was physically in my house," I said.

"What!" Taylor shrieked.

"Ya, he said he wanted to come and watch me at the decathlon and then maybe go do something later," I answered thinking back to that moment.

"Sorry to ask but was Troy with him?" Gabi asked all nervous.

"No. You guys still aren't on speaking terms are you?" I asked.

"Nope. It's been four months since he blocked me," Gabi said then sighed, "I don't think we'll ever be."

"Sorry to interrupt but what happened between Troy and Gabi?" Gabi's mom asked.

"Nothing, I'm sure it will be resolved by the time the dances start," I replied.

"So new topic: what are you going to do with Chad after the decathlon?" Gabi asked.

"I think we're gonna see a movie. Casino Royale looks pretty cool but I bet he'll be more interested in the Bong girls," I said. We all laughed at that. The rest of the car ride was in silences. We listened to the radio and sang a long to the songs.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"And first place goes to Albuquerque High School in New Mexico!" the announcer said.

"Yay!" came from all the students.

"Great job Taylor!" Chad said from behind me, "You too Gabi."

"Thanks Chad. I'll see you later, Taylor. You know what to do when you get back," Gabi said walking off.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Chad and I decided to go see Casino Royale. It was great! There were los of action packed scenes and killer moves. Of course during the movie, Chad was pointing out all the hot girls.

I was kind of nervous about this whole idea. I was wondering whether he wanted to see the movies as friends or for something more. Throughout the whole movie he never made a move. We talked for a little bit and giggled at inside jokes. I really hope he wasn't leading me on because I had such great time. He may seem like his world revolved around basketball but once you get to know him, he's an awesome guy.

"I'm glad we could do this. I'll talk to you later, bye" Chad said after the movie. He gave a hug and left to his awaiting dad. That's it I guess. We were only meant to be friends, nothing more.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

One Week Later – Taylor & Gabi at the Mall

"So we go to H&M and find the perfect spot for you know what," Gabi said.

"Gabi what are we doing?" I asked.

"You know spy on Riley," Gabi responded, "You know what let's not."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well… because if she's working here then someone might come with her and be looking around this mall," Gabi said in a nervous tone.

"Gabi don't say that! If you think like that then it'll actually happen," I said so Gabi wouldn't spas.

We walked into H&M to shop. I bought a pair of tracksuits; one green and the other blue. Gabi bought the same except hers were pink and white. We were looking at stuff we could buy for Gabi's dad since his birthday was coming up.

"Funny seeing you here," someone said from behind me. I froze. It was Chad.

"Chad! Troy!" I said putting up a fake smile. I keep telling myself that he wasn't leading me on and that we were only supposed to be friends but part of me still wants more than that.

There are so many factors that will keep us a part. There's his sisters who hate Gabi and I, the long distance thing, and if my mom would approve of me dating.

"What's up?"

"Notta really. Troy's parents will pick us up once Riley's shift is over," Chad replied.

"Hey Troy, is everything ok? You seem distant," I said.

"You too Gabi," Chad replied.

"I'm fine," Troy said quietly. Gabi just nodded in response. I knew they didn't want to be around each other. They are so stubborn and won't make up.

"Taylor, I'm going to keep looking for my dad," Gabi said and I nodded, "It was nice seeing you. I'll see you at the dances."

"Taylor, could I speak to you privately?" Chad asked. I nodded and followed him to a private place.

"I'm sorry if I was leading you on last week but I really want to be your boyfriend and last week I wasn't ready to ask you," Chad said.

"Yes I did think that you were leading me on but I'm over that," I said. He really wanted to be my boyfriend? The part of me that wanted to be more has increased and I really think that we have a chance.

"Well Taylor McKessie, would you do the honor of being my girlfriend?

"I would love to!" I answered with a huge grin. We began leaning towards each other; they were about to kiss when Troy interrupted them.

"Uh hem," Troy coughed.

"I'll call you later," Chad said. He gave me a hug and kissed my head. He ran off with Troy close behind. As Chad as running, he had the biggest grin on his face.

"Gabi guess what!?" I exclaimed.

"Chad asked you to be his girlfriend," Gabi said.

"I'm fine. I'm happy for you. You deserve everything you're about to get," Gabi replied. I knew that something was wrong with but I guess I was too happy to ask questions.

We continued to shop until my ad came to pick us up.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

**Alright I need some help with the next chapter. There is going to be major conflict between Troy and Gabi so I need some ideas on how they avoid each other and stuff like that. I can't keep writing that they ignore each other so I need ideas!!!! Please press that purpley-bluey button and REVIEW!!!!**


	8. The Movie Night

**First of all I am a terrible author and that's because I don't update enough. For that I'm truly sorry so I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was tough to write and I want your honest opinions. **

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHMSMHSMHSMHSM**

At Troy's House

"Alright Troy, since none of your sisters are going to home while your father and I are out, I'm sending you to Chad's house for the week," Amanda said, "We'll drop you off on Friday night and pick you up the next Sunday."

"Alrighty mom," Troy replied in a gloomy voice.

"Honey, what's wrong? Usually you're ecstatic about going to Chad's house," Amanda asked all worried about him.

"It's nothing mom; I'm sure we'll have fun," Troy said trying to reassure his mom.

**HSMHSMHSMHMSHMSHMSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSHMSMHSM**

"So Chad do you have any plans for when Troy's coming over?" His mom asked.

"Crap! I totally forgot about that! When's he coming?"

"This Friday and he's staying until the next Sunday," His mom answered, "Did you have other plans?"

"Well…ya. I'm going to Gabi's house for our annual movie night," Chad replied.

"Gabi's having a movie night and Troy's not invited; that's unusual," Chad's mom said.

"Well an invite was sent out to Troy but he ignored it, I guess. Troy and Gabi aren't really on speaking terms either," Chad said.

"What happened between those two? They've been friends since they were in diapers," Chad's mom wondered.

"Taylor didn't really tell me too much about what happened and she doesn't want anyone knowing what she told me," Chad replied.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHMSHMSHMSHMSHMSHM**

_**Day of the Movie Night**_

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"Well ya; his sister is coming?" Taylor replied.

"Icky Vicky makes me sicky **(so totally got that from Life with Derek! Lol!)**" I said. We both started laughing so hard.

"Why does she hate us so much?"

"I think it was because we totally spassed at Chad when he told us that he liked us. When we were in the dance all those years ago. Remember we used to go all crazy and run away form her when we were younger," Taylor replied.

Victoria Danforth or in other words known as "Icky Vicky." We think she hates us because sometimes she sends us these looks that could kill. Sometimes she can be nice but that's only in front of Chad. Most of the time she's mean to us.

_Ring. Ring. _Ugh, Taylor's phone again; must be Chad.

"Hey what's up!?" Taylor greeted.

"We've got some problems," Chad said in a hushed voice.

"Chad what's going on?" Taylor asked.

"Well… Troy has to come tonight even though he said no because he's staying at my house. He doesn't know that we're going to Gabi's house as a matter fact he doesn't know we have to go out tonight," Chad said.

"Don't tell him because then you won't be able to come either wit his either. I'm not going to tell you-know-who either," Taylor said.

"Alright see you soon," Chad replied.

"Bye," Taylor said back.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

Oh nothing; that was Chad saying that he's on his way and he has a surprise for us," Taylor answered.

"Why would Chad have a surprise for both of us? After all he is _your _boyfriend," I said.

"Well he's both of our friends," Taylor said.

While we waited to Chad to arrive, we got the movies ready and made the snacks. The movie choices were: Step Up, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and Scary Movie 4. For food we made nacho chips, my special tonic and popcorn (of course!), and chips.

::Ding. Dong::

"Taylor can you finish up here while I get the door?" I asked and she nodded. Iran up to the door; excited to get the evening started. I opened the front door and greeted Chad and Victoria but froze as soon as I noticed that someone else was with them.

"Tory?!" I said shocked that he was here, "I thought that you told Taylor you couldn't make it."

"I couldn't make it because my parents were out but I had to come since I was staying with Chad," Troy said quietly.

"Sorry where are my manners? Uhh….. come on in and go straight to the basement. Taylor and I will be there in a moment and Chad please don't go looking for her, please," I said. Chad nodded and led the group to the basement.

"Taylor!" I screamed when I reached the kitchen.

"What did I do this time?" She asked in defence.

"You didn't tell me that Troy was going to be here! Chad called you and told you that he was coming. You didn't tell me because you knew I would spas but guess what, I'm spasing! You have no idea how hard it's going to be to make it seemed like noting happened with a sinister in the room. Taylor how am I going to handle all of this when he won't even talk to me?" I exclaimed.

"I didn't tell Troy we were coming here. He had no idea where we were going until we pulled up onto your street. He yelled at me but if I were to tell him then I wouldn't be standing here right now," Chad said from behind me.

"Gabi you should calm down and we all need to go downstairs to start the first movie," Taylor said.

"Go; I'll be down in a minute," I told them. They both nodded and walked hand-in-hand down the stairs.

Troy is here. He's in my basement to be exact. Even though Troy has been an ass to me, I cannot help but like him. I don't really want to admit it especially to Taylor since she would encourage me to go and make up. When I think about him, I thin about his good looks, the awesome hair, how he's so kind to others and those amazing blue eyes. When ever I look into his eyes, I feel at ease. It's like everything around us has stopped and we're the only ones around.

As I walk down the stairs, I can't help but wonder what to be more scared of: Troy's attitude towards me or the moment Victoria asks what happened between the two of us. I'm just scared that she'll laugh in my face when she finds out the truth. Victoria can seem to be very judgmental.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I said trying to be happy.

"Notta really; excited that we finally get to watch the movie," Victoria said.

"First we need to get spots because Troy is sitting in mine," I said. Troy just nodded and silently got up. He moved towards the other end of the sofa as I walked up and sat in my spot. I got comfy and told Taylor to press play.

The first movie we watched was Step Up. I loved that movie so much I saw it twice in the theatres. During the movie Chad and Taylor cuddled while everyone else silently watched the movie. Once the movie was over, I gathered the empty bowls and took them upstairs to be washed.

As I washed the dishes, I heard footsteps from behind me and a voice say, "Do you need any help?"

"Sure you could rinse those," I said turning around to see Troy. Who would of thought that Troy would be the one to help me?

"I enjoyed the movie, what bout you?" he said.

"Look Troy I know you probably don't want to talk about this but I need to know why you blocked me," I said dreading the answer.

"You're right I don't want to talk about this and since I'm the guest, I'm going to let you finish these dishes," Troy said. He turned around and started walking away.

"Troy! Troy, please just tell me why you're distancing yourself from me!" I pleaded.

"For all my life I've known you as a friend I could count on to not question my lifestyle. You never have and yet here you are questioning my way of dealing with this!" Troy yelled.

"I may not have questioned you in the past but I am questioning you now! You could have blocked Taylor or punished her because she was the one who said everything. When you stopped talking to me and ignoring me all together, I felt like I was losing a friend. A friend who I cared about and I really don't want to lose your friendship because believe it or not I care!" Gabi was yelling back, "I care if you break a bone or get sick because I am your friend and good friends watch each others backs!"

"You wanna know the truth! Fine! I was scared! I was scared that something like this would ruin our friendship! I was worried that you would see me as someone different and that you would become distant," Troy yelled. By now everyone was upstairs listening to their heated argument.

After all of this fighting and ignoring it was all because he was scared. He was scared of losing a friendship just like me. Now I think our friendship is ruined. This fight hurt so much that I don't think we can recover. We've had this terrible fight and then we have to face each other again next week. I have to face him and if we fight, it will be in front of hundreds of people. I really wish I could fix this some how.

"You guys can finish your movie. I'll be in my room if you need me," I said walking up the stairs.

"I'm gonna stay in the living room, maybe watch some TV, you guys go finish the movie," Troy said after Gabi left.

Taylor, Chad and Victoria walked down the stairs in silence. Taylor and Chad were wondering what was going to happen to the Troy/Gabi friendship and Victoria was itching to know what Troy and Gabi were fighting about.

"So why was Troy and Gabi fighting?" Victoria asked as soon as they were downstairs.

"No offence or anything but it's none of your business," Taylor replied.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," she said.

"Victoria, just shut the hell up!" Chad yelled then turned to Taylor, "You take Gabi and I'll take Troy. Victoria stay down here and don't move."

Taylor nodded and made her way up the stairs while Chad did the same making his way to Troy.

With Troy

"Do you mind telling what happened so I can be a jerk and tell you to get over it," Chad asked from behind. Troy simply nodded

"Taylor told me that Gabi liked me in January. At first I thought she was making it up but then I got scared thinking about it being true. I blocked her and I still haven't unblocked her. At first I thought I was doing the right thing, distance myself so that if it were true then she would realise that she doesn't really like me. About a month later I started feeling really guilty about the whole thing. That was the time I would lock myself and be anti-social. When March Break came, Sharpay and Ryan were visiting. Of course they wanted go see Gabi and Taylor. Sharpay was so excited that she as seeing them again. I was too but I thought that I need to keep distancing myself. I completely ignored her when we went to her house. She kept asking me how I was doing; trying to start a conversation but I kept pushing away. Apparently she went into a depression after that and nobody could figure out why. Nobody but me. Once I heard I started to feel bad and I went back to my anti-social ways. And now this came up. I have royally fucked this friendship," Troy said. The entire time he couldn't look at Chad's face.

With Gabi

(back to Gabi's POV)

"Well you know the whole story and now this. I mean Taylor what do I do now? He's probably never gonna talk to me and if he does, it'll be with pure hatred in his voice," I said while crying.

"You guys need to figure this out on your own. Sorry to say but I can't tell you what to do this time. If you guys don't take the initiative by the end of the dances then Chad and I will," Taylor said.

With Troy

"I know this totally not me but do you like her?" Chad asked.

"I mean ya, how could I not? I mean look at her she's beautiful and spontaneous. She has this laugh that's so infectious; it makes you want to laugh along with her," Troy said with a smile making its way onto his face.

"Dude you should totally tell he. It may mean you will lose a friend but never knowing is she likes you back would probably drive you insane," Chad said, "Now that you've got that off your chest, let's finish the movie."

"Nah, right now my head is winning by saying to sit down and think. You go watch the movie with your sister although I'm pretty sure she is right behind the door listening to our conversation," Troy said. They heard some shuffling behind the door and both boys began laughing. Chad got up so he could go scold his sister for eavesdropping.

With Gabi

"Looks like Chad was able to cheer Troy up," Taylor said when they heard the boys laughing, "Shall we join them?"

"I'm gonna check my e-mails to see if there's anything that might cheer me up. I'll be down in a few," I replied.

Everything is just so crazy right now. How am I supposed to fix this mess? What if he doesn't want to fix this? Maybe he just wants to stop being friends and totally ignore me. Am I worrying a little too much or overreacting? I tend to do that a lot. Gosh, I'm so stupid to be dwelling on the what if's. I guess whatever happens, happens.

As I walk down the stairs I hear the noise of a basketball game on TV. I can't help but wonder who it is so I peek my head into the room.

"Sorry, ummmm… am I allowed watching the game?" Troy asked.

"Ya sure… just turn it allow when you're done," I replied.

I began to turn around so I could join Chad, Taylor and Victoria but Troy's voice stopped me, "I'm sorry for before. I didn't mean to blow up like that."

I nodded at him then went to the basement. He's being so nice now. It's like it was a petty fight. Why does life have to be so tough?

_All this pain I'm in because of you_


	9. Author's Note for Chp 9

**Ok something weird has happened. I updated last night but the full chapter didn't show up. I'm going to rewrite this and post it as soon as possible. Sorry about that. The new chapter was really good! I'm going to go write it now. See you soon! I've also changed my pen name to ****Aroxim**

**Aroxim**


	10. We Gotta Do it For Them

**Here the proper version. Sorry it took awhile for me to update.**

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSHMSHSMHSM**

Chapter 9: We Gotta Do It For Them

"You said what!" Chad exclaimed.

"If you saw Gabriella's face then you would know why I did it. Please just help me out with this plan!" Taylor begged.

"Ya but Taylor you don't understand. Troy is a disaster right now. He's existing but not living and his parents and his friends have no clue what to do about it," Chad said.

"Gabi's isn't bright and shiny either. She hasn't left her room and if she has its only been for washroom breaks and school. She won't talk to anyone and I saw her mom break down in front of my mom because she had no idea what to do. If our plan succeeds then everything ill be better again and our lives won't be so dark. We'll be able to hang together and not worry about Troy and Gabi fighting," Taylor tried to reason.

"Taylor I don't think they're ready for this. We gitta give them more time," Chad said.

"Will you do this if we give tem more time?" Taylor asked.

Chad sighed and responded, "Fine."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Taylor squealed. She hugged Chad and gave him a quick kiss.

"What are we doing exactly?" Chad asked.

"Well…. We'll give them until the end of the dances to try and rekindle their friendship but if they don't then we move in. I was thinking that maybe we'll lock them I in a closet and hopefully that'll force them to talk. If not then we'll come with a plan then," Taylor said.

"Ok but if they end up worse then they already are I think I might just give up," Chad said.

"Come on, we have to do this for them," Taylor said. Chad replied with a nod and walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

**HSMHSMHMSHMSHMSHMSHMSHMSHMSHMSHMS**

(Back to Gabi's POV)

I officially hate life. These past few weeks have been hell. I'm back to my anti-social ways and then I heard from Taylor that my mom broke down at their house. What have I done?

Taylor's idea of helping us out if we don't take the initiative keeps bugging me. We haven't really talked since that afternoon. One particular conversation keeps ringing in my ears.

_..::Flashback::.._

_Taylor came into my room without knocking and was fuming._

"_God, Gabi I've had enough of this! You can't keep living your life like this. I won't let this control it either! You need to get off your ass and sort this out. Chad and I haven't been able to hang out or go on a date without worrying about what you and Troy are doing! You are soo lucky because Chad and I have a plan to get you and Troy talking to each other again and we've even given you more time!" Taylor yelled. I just sat there and stared at her. She was obviously pissed about the whole situation and I take it that Troy isn't doing any better._

_..::End of Flashback::.._

I've got an idea of what I want to do about his situation but I don't know how to pursue it. I was thinking that maybe Troy and I could go out for coffee or something and just talk. The thing is how am I gong to tell him? I could call but his sisters and my mom would get suspicious. I really don't want to explain to them the whole thing. It would be too weird. I was also thinking about emailing him through Taylor's email but then she'll want to know what I was planning on saying and won't until she has details of what happened or whatever.

Right now I'm staring at his number in my mom's address book and I'm debating on calling or not. Well here goes nothing.

_Dial tone._

**(Bold is the other line, **Regular is Gabi)

"**Hello?"**

"Hi, this is Gabriella. May I speak to Troy?"

**"Oh hey Gabi! I'll go get Troy for you but if he doesn't want to talk then don't take it personally. He hasn't left his room for more than five minutes and only gives one word answers."**

"Um…ok."

**"Alright just a sec." **a few seconds lately but seemed like eternity, **"Hey."**

"Troy," I said in almost a whisper. I heard him sigh on the other line.

"Your sister uh… she told me how you've been and I'm uh… I'm uh…sorry."

**"Don't, don't apologize. You and I both know that it wasn't all your fault."**

"But it is in a way."

**"No Gabi, look I was an ass and you... you didn't do anything wrong."**

"But I over reacted and I made this bigger than it actually was."

**"You know what let's stop this. Blaming ourselves will not help us with our situation."**

"We have to do something though. Taylor already threatened me and I kinda got into a fight with her about this."

**"Coffee? We could get coffee and then talk about this whole mess. See what we are after this and then tell Chad and  
Taylor the outcome."**

"Ya sure. Ummm, when are you available?"

**"How about this Saturday?"**

"Sure... I'll see you then."

**"Bye."**

"Bye."

It's set. Ugh!!! What am i going to do? This is sooo scary!!!


	11. Hope

Chapter 10: Just Hope

The weekend came by quickly and I greatly dreaded the Saturday when Troy and I have to meet. I never told Taylor of the conversation I had with Troy. She assumed that I haven't done anything (I don't blame her) and so she hasn't really said much to me. She has been spending most of her time with Chad. My mom also noticed that and won't stop questioning me about what happened. She thinks that we've had a fight (which technically we have) and that we need to go make up. My mind wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying because I was too preoccupied with the whole meeting Troy this weekend.

It's now 12:00 and I'm meeting Troy in about an hour and I'm freaking out like crazy. I can't tell Taylor and it's kind of driving me insane. There really is no one I can tell because the majority of people that I would talk to would probably laugh in my face.

I'm starting to think that maybe this was a bad idea. What if he doesn't even show or maybe he just wants to yell at me again. I hate the what if's. That's all I've been worrying about since the whole movie night incident. I highly doubt that he would back out now because it isn't like him.

I'm going to get off my lazy ass now and take a shower. We are most likely going out in public and I want to look good. As I step into the bathroom I hear the phone ring and I leave it because my mom will get it.

"Gabi! It's Troy! He's on the phone asking to speak with you!" my mom yelled at me. I wonder why he's calling me now. He doesn't want to cancel, does he?

**(Bold is Troy **Regular is Gabi)

"Hello?" I said.

**"Gabriella?"**

"Troy what's the matter?"

**"My dad… my dad (takes a shakey breath), my dad was in a car accident."**

"Is he alright? It's alright if you can't make it today, you stay with your family. They need you more than I do," I said.

**"He's in a coma and the doctors won't know much more until he's out of it. Look I am truly sorry that we couldn't get together to work this out but I promise we will do it. Let's just wait until my dad gets a little better."**

"You know what Troy forget about it and just concentrate on your family. I'm gonna tell my mom unless you don't want me to. Maybe I can come pay your dad a visit after school tomorrow and see how you're holding up?"

**"Ya I'd like that. And you can tell your mom and Gabi can you do me a favour?"**

"Ya, sure, anything."

**"Could you call Sharpay, Ryan, Chad and Taylor and tell them the news. My mom is just really worried and scared right now so if you don't mind."**

"Don't worry, I'll do that. I hope your dad gets better and I'll put him in my prayers," I said and then the line went dead.

I told my mom and had her call Sharpay and Ryan. I called Taylor and Chad from my cell. I am so scared about what is going to happen to Troy's dad, Jack. Jack is like a my mom's brother and he helped us a lot when my father died. Jack and my dad were best friends and when my dad died he took over the funeral planning's because my mom was so upset and unfocused to do it. If Jack doesn't make it out of this then I don't know what'll happen the Bolton family.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHMSHMSHMS**

It's been two days sine Jack's accident and I decided I would wait a bit until I saw Troy and his family. I was thinking that maybe in those two days that his condition would become a bit better but I heard it hasn't changed. I'm going up to the hospital today after school alone. I thought it might be better and Troy might be able to distract himself a bit from his dad's problems and concentrate ours.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

When I reached the hospital I was told I could find Troy in the church chapel. I made my way over there and I found him sitting on the first bench. He didn't know I was here so I came and sat next to him.

"Hey," I said to him, "How are you holding up?"

"The doctors said that he had some internal bleeding so they took him into surgery. They also said that they won't know how badly his brain is hurt until he wakes up," Troy said as he took a shaky breath, "I haven't really left this room. I'm such a bad son."

"Troy you are his Wildcat superstar. Don't you ever think you are a bad son," I told him trying to comfort him in any way.

"I am, I am Gabi. I haven't… I can't see him. He's my dad, he was strong, he is strong but seeing him hooked up to all those machines, it makes him seem so weak." Troy said in a sad tone.

I was able to relate to his trouble with seeing his dad. It was the exact same way I felt when my dad was in the hospital. My dad had brain surgery and there was complications during the surgery. He too slipped into a coma but he woke up a few days later. In those few days I saw my dad in very different ways. I saw his strong moments when he got out of bed and his weak moments when he couldn't even chew his own food. It was a very tiring time for my mom and I. We hardly got any rest because we were constantly worrying about him.

The day he died seemed to be a very good day. He was able to sit up for a few hours and talk with us. My mom and I were there until the nurse had to kick us out. We recieved the terrible news that he had died during that night. Apparently he was so exhausted from his day that he fell into a very deep sleep. When the nurse went to check on him, he wouldn't get up. He had died in his sleep.

"I was the same, Troy. I couldn't see my dad until my mom had to drag me in there. So I'm going to do the same to you. Seeing your dad will make you feel some what better," I said with a determined look on my face. I got up and held out my hand for Troy to take. He was a bit hesitant at first but then grabbed my hand. He kept his hand in mine as we walked through the halls of the hospital.

Troy started to slow down as we reached his dad's room. Troy began to speak, "I don't think I can do this."

"Come on, I know you can," I replied. He sighed and walked into Jack's room.

**Troy's POV**

The site I saw when I saw my dad and heart breaking. There was my strong, out-going dad hooked up to so many machines. It made him look so weak and helpless. I took in a seat in the chair in the bedside while I watched his still body. I felt Gabi come up from behind me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"He can hear you if you talk to him. Maybe if he hears your voice it will make want to wake up," she said to me.

I thought about it for a second. What would I say to him? Sorry dad, I havent't been in but I'm here now? Everything is just too hard and I don't know if I can handle this. I finally picked up enough courage to speak to him. I said, " Hey dad, it's me, Troy. Ummm... Gabi's here. She's the one that actually forced me to come down here, but I'm glad she did. I know mom's probably said this a thousand times but you need to wake up. You need to wake up so that we can bring home the championship and I need you to get me out of detentions with Ms. Darbus. But mostly I need you to wake up so that you can continue to be my dad," by now I had tears running down my face, "Please dad, wake up."

I was sobbing so hard that I didn't realise that Gabi had put her arms around. She was whispering soothing things in my ear and rubbing circles on my back.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my life is sooo hectic. Please review (even if that includes saying how bad I am at updating)!!!!**


End file.
